


Great Job!

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, I spell his name Viktor in here, M/M, Tickling, and half naked skaters, but this is mainly, honestly, ice skating anime, shy yuuri, teasing viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: After practice , Viktor checks to see if Yuri had gained any more weight and during his check, he finds out the younger skater is ticklish and takes advantage of it.





	

It had been a long day of practice for the two skaters. Viktor had been coaching Yuri for a few of those long hours before he even got bored, and decided to stop and just join the other on the ice. The two graced around each other multiple times, before Viktor noticed it was getting dark, and called the end of their practice. Yuri smiled at him, and skated after the other when he made his way off the ice. Once they wer in the locker room, the two removed their skates, and placed them in their own assigned lockers. 

 

“You’re getting better Yuri-chan!” Viktor praised, slippoing off his skating gear. The nervous noirette flushed deeply, but smiled at the other. He was glad Viktor noticed that his jumps and spins were getting easier to do, and he even landed more lighter then he used to. It was all thanks to Viktor. “You are getting a lot lighter on your feet!”

 

“T-thanks Viktor-san…” Yuri stuttered out, getting bashful when the other took off his shirt. Yuri swallowed a nervous lump, and slowly removed his own, hoping that Viktor wouldn’t pay attention to his being. However, his hopes were crushed when the silvernette suddenly appeared next to him, taking in the front of his torso. “W-wha! Viktor-san?!”

 

Viktor smiled at the embarrassed tone of the younger male, but he let the smile fade as he focused on examining the slight build Yuri was gaining again. Noticing the other skater start to squirm, Viktor stood up straight again, and placed the palm of his hand right on Yuri’s cute tummy. The young man squeaked, and twitched when he felt this. Feeling the warm, soft skin under his hand, Viktor poked his fingers around the cute tummy, and was impressed to feel little fat on the other’s belly. However, the silvernette was suddenly distracted when Yuri let out a snort, and a soft giggle was heard. Letting his blue eyes rise, the Russian became aware of the shy brown eyes staring back at him, and the heavy rosy blush Yuri had on his cheeks.

 

“Hmm?” Viktor hummed out, blinking a couple of times. Yuri felt his flushing face redden more when Viktor’s finger rubbed circles into his belly again. Shoving his hands to his mouth, the young man slammed his eyes shut as his body trembled slightly from the ticklish feeling. Viktor felt Yuri’s body trembling, and listened as little giggles poured out from his mouth, even though his hands were covering it. “Yuri-kun? Are you alright?”

 

“Y-yes Viktor-san…” the other hiccuped out, trying not to let anymore giggles out. Seeing the blue eyes he adores though was making Yuri’s walls break down faster then he wanted them to though. Viktor watched every twitch and then, a silly thought came to him. Biting his bottom lip, the silvernette pressed all five fingers into Yuri’s tummy, and his reaction was immediate. “Nohohohoho….V-Viktor-sahahahahan!”

 

Feeling a devious smirk rise on his face, Viktor gently fluttered his fingers across the now flat belly and tweaked the noirette’s sides. Yuri made a squeaky gasp sound, and jerked softly in Viktor’s grip. When brown met blue, Yuri knew he was screwed. Swallowing a couple of nervous giggles, the young skater tried to back away a little, but when he did, he groaned when his bare back hit the cold lockers. When arms pinned his body against them, Yuri glanced nervously at Viktor. Viktor gave him one his signature winks, before lowering his hands til they were touching his sides. Yuri twitched, and Viktor saw a small, shy smile rising on his lips. Giving his sides a squeeze, Viktor smiled more when another high pitched giggle rose from Yuri’s lips.

 

“Ticklish, Yuri-kun?” Viktor whispered out, letting his fingers rub little circles up the young skater’s sides up into his ribs. More giggles spouted out of Yuri’s lips, as the flush on his face grew darker. Viktor stepped a little closer to Yuri, and when their bare chests were pressed together, the noirette thought the tickling was done, until arms wrapped around his waist, and fingers wiggled in the dips of his hips. :When I hear you actually laugh…I will let you go!“

 

"Nohohohohoh…” Yuri giggled out, squirming in his idol’s hold. Every squeeze and flutter of fingers were beginning to leave better cracks in his composure, and the longer Viktor squeezed his hips, the more Yuri wanted to crawl out of his skin. “V-Viktor-san…p-plehehehehehehehehease!”

 

Shaking his head and giving a few clicks of his tongue, the silvernette slowly released Yuri’s hips, and lowered himself down to his knees. Seeing him doing this, Yuri felt his whole face turn tomato red, but a gasp left his mouth when Viktor shoved his lips right into his belly button, and blew the biggest raspberry he could. All of Yuri’s nerve endings blew up, and all the laughter he tried to hold back finally flooded from his mouth as a huge forced smile etched itself on his face. 

 

“V-VIKTOR-SAN!” the younger skater laughed out, shaking heavily as the silvernette squeezed his sides as he blew endless raspberries. Yuri felt his knees trembling, as his loud big belly laughs flowed out, and tears clouded his big brown eyes. Viktor glaced up when he noticed the other’s body begin to slump, and when he saw how tired Yuri looked, he slowly stopped his raspberries, and became aware of how Yuri’s cute giggles and laughter had turned silent as his face flushed a beet red color. “N-nohohohohohoho more! P-plehehehehehease! I cahahahahahahan’t take any more! V-Viktor-san!”

 

Letting a soft sigh leave his lips, Viktor took his face away from Yuri’s cute, trembling tummy, and let go of the other’s sides. Watching the noirette slide down, Viktor sat down with him, and rubbed his back. When Yuri was no longer panting for breath, Viktor helped him up, and smiled at the embarrassed look he had on his face. Rubbing his fingers through Yuri’s hair, Viktor turned back to his locker to get changed, while Yuri fumbled to do the same. When they were dressed, the two skaters exited the skating rink, and slowly started their walk back to Yuri’s house. 

 

“Well…” Viktor snickered out, letting his eyes land on Yuri. The young skater was still embarrassed, and Viktor couldn’t help but find how cute he was. Yuri’s brown eyes shyly met his blue, and Viktor winked at him with a smile. “I can’t believe how ticklish you are!”

 

Watching the younger skater trip, and sputter out embarrassed responses made the silvernette’s eyes widen, as his laughter sprung from his lips. Yuri shyly watched him laugh, and even though he was really embarrassed at the moment, he couldn’t help but feel happy that he could make his idol’s face light up in joy as his light laughter filled the night air.


End file.
